The Trouble With Trains 3
The Trouble with Trains 3 is the final movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Plot Max had a conversation with Sir Clearence Porter about the allowance. He didn't want to get a job but his dad thinks he will. He wanted to go out of town so Jeremy can say that he can do a few hours as Gary while working on some projects to hand in mind. He wanted him to keep up his allowance. so Sir Clearence will make him do the job as he said. At Knapford, Doug and Smithy are listening to "I Got You Babe" when Top Hatt wants them to turn the music down. He wants to find another engine again. Doug wants him to borrow one but it is getting tricky. When Danny arrived, he was suffering frost bites. Then Top Hatt wrote about the replacement engine and replacement for dim idler. The first day, Reggie was with Top Hatt next to Ffarquhar Sheds, he will say that Thomas will be here in just a few minutes. He will say it was an absolute bargain. Reggie was having a conversation with him about Max. He would rather work with him but he sait it was a collosal weight of space. Reggie and Top Hatt were at Lower Tidmouth and Sir Clearence and Max arrives on Thomas. He would say that he gives service and bride of ownership when he's giving him. He will make Top Hatt do his best to keep him on track as he told him that he doesn't want to be it. He knows why he would lose his allowance and Top Hatt needs Reggie to take Max to meet the crew in Ffarquhar sheds. At Ffarquhar Sheds, the drivers are having tea and Reggie took Max to introduce them to him. They are tasting Earl Grey Tea but not the other ones. So Max has to try it but before he drank it, he thought it is grey. Then he asked Doc about the kind of flavored tea and he guesses it was tateley. So Max had drank the good British tea. At the shunting yards, Reggie, Max, and Thomas were about to get ready to take Annie and Clarabel. Reggie showed Max how to drive Thomas and when he backed him up, Thomas backfired and backed the coaches and biffed and bashed them. Reggie told him to be careful and he carefuly tightened up the couplings. He, Max, and Thomas took the train to Lower Tidmouth. When they arrived, Reggie uncoupled Thomas from Annie as the signalman switched points for the massive white high speed train to speed through. When he's gone, Reggie wants Max to make Thomas whistle to allow the signalman to change the points but it was too late. He made Thomas puffed to the wrong direction and derailed on the switching track. Butch arrived to lift Thomas back on the tracks as Max apologizes to Sir Clearence Porter and talks about Thomas being derailed. Top Hatt arrives and wanted a steam crane like Harvey and Reggie would think that Mr. Crockett would do a reasonal job. Back at Ffarquhar Sheds, Reggie and Max sent Thomas back since he met the manager. He wants to be signed up and understands him. Doc asks Reggie how was Max feeling and he answers "not good." Soon after, he got a cleaning stick to clean Gordon's ash-pan. He says it's not bad and Max decides to do it. The second day, Doc was onboard Gordon and Reggie asks Max how he is and Max answers he was acting really badly. He asks Reggie what was happening today and Reggie suggests him to be a fireman. He was a qualified fireman and he got three trains today non stop from Tidmouth Hault Station. Max suggests that he wants to drive the diesels like 7897. Onboard Gordon, Reggie and Max has to take the 5:00 train to Knapford. Max has any sign of life and saw the conductor waving a green flag. So they started off and Max and Reggie had a conversation. He has three reasons to give to Max about driving the train and Reggie just made Gordon kept up steam. Back at Wellsworth, Reggie and Max had a conversation about driving a train still. He told him to keep up steam loudly enough and much about shoveling on the cab floor, and line up with Gordon on Thursday. But when this happened, Max need his beauty sleep and he told him that he has Thursday mornings off. Back at Ffarquhar Sheds on fourth day in the morning, Reggie saw Max on time since he is awake. Max was onboard Gordon shoveling the coal in his firebox. When he had the bucket with him, he put some latter in it too. The fire started to light up and the bucket caught fire. He yelled at Reggie and told him about the fiery bucket and he told him to put it on the end of the shovel and take it away from the shed so it can burn itself off. But when Max threw the bucket into the waste container, the fire soon spread all over. Reggie called the fire brigade and then told them about the shed catching fire. The alarm rang, the firefighters got inside Smokey, and Snozzle and raced into action on the way to Ffarquhar Sheds. They all put the fire out and the fire faded out. Seventh day, Top Hatt and Reggie had a conversation about Max. Top Hatt was saying that Max is a walking disaster area. Reggie says that company is doing well when he never keeps him without promise. Afterwards, Max came by to see Reggie if he wants to recover from pleasent incidents. Reggie plans to take Max a ride on Thomas to Knapford Station to look at the set around it. When Reggie, Max and Thomas arrived at Knapford Station, he met three people: first is Danny who is the porters in the station, second is Doug who is the stationmaster, third is Smithy who is in charge of the ticket office, and last but not least is Stephanie who owns the cafe and Max fell in love with her whenever he says "hi". And Reggie says that Top Hatt's office is upstairs and he says he locked it when he's out. At the waiting chairs, Danny, Doug, Smithy, and Max had a conversation when Reggie bought four tea cups and continued the conversation. Afterwards, Reggie, Max, and Thomas were heading backwards to Ffarquhar Sheds. Reggie came to see Top Hatt about the motivator. Fifteenth day, Reggie came to see Max onboard Thomas talking about the progress making. When Dr. Emmett Brown came to meet him when he asks him if he remembers Larry's time at the party tonight. Emmett says that the party takes place at M.C. Bunn Cafe at 7:30. At M.C. Bunn Cafe, everyone enjoyed the party while Reggie and Max were eating steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes and drinking cola. Reggie would say that Henry is wat he need to run the line. He says that he's a great steamer, strong and sound good. The manager asks if Reggie wanted to see Emmett, and Emmett asks Darwin if he likes jewelry and he slaps a pastry on his face. He says he was punched before a punchline. Lucas gaves attention to the people to welcome Larry Thompson, the stage at the man in hour. Larry started conversation to the drivers for 40 years of railway work and seventeen premier of the Island of Sodor and Emmett Brown asks if how many researches has he done. After it, Reggie and Max were about to leave and Max wanted the Pratchett's 4 ecks. When M.C. Bunn is closing, Emmett Brown and Huey Tannen were talking. Lucas wants the restaurant to close when he doesn't want them to go home and cannot stay in. Midnight for the sixteenth day, Marty McFly knocked on the door of Dr. Emmett Brown's house to share a flat. Marty guesses that Emmett has more than six pints to be exact ten. Next to the DeLorean, Marty says that Emmett was his best mate and then threw him in the couch and toppled backwards and slept. He will see him in the morning while emmett is sleeping. At 8:45, Emmett Brown was trying to search for the channel to watch Thomas the Tank Engine while Marty was setting up his time on the DeLorean Time Machine to go to October 26, 1985. He saw him before asking Emmett that he wouldn't believe the TV show and he said hangover. Marty came out of Emmett Brown's house to say good morning to Reggie. As usual, Reggie drove Caroline back to Ffarquhar Sheds to meet Max. He talks to him about the last night that Max was talking to Stephanie and didn't get a chance to see him. Max wanted to help him prove his wrong and Reggie wants him to do it himself to prove he was a real railwayman. Busily, Reggie drove Gordon and Max drove Thomas. Thirtieth day, Max came inside Ffarquhar Sheds to talk to some other drivers, Nick Thompson who is Spencer's driver, Warren Damon who was Edward's driver, and Matthew Armstrong who was Henry's driver. Nick knew T.K. Maxx (Thor Kemarda) and Max asks who was him and Matthew answers that he was the Chief Examiner who drove Stephenson's Rocket. Reggie was reminding Max that it was Judgement Day. Later, T.K. Maxx arrived at the scene and approaches at Reggie. T.K. asks that Reggie wasn't expecting him and Reggie answers that no one expects and then introduces Max. He then says hello to him and makes him start off to oil up Gordon. Then T.K. says that it was adequate and then he will ride inside Gordon's cab to observe his technique. Onboard Gordon, T.K. lets Max do wrong in the main examination. Steadily, Max drove Gordon in a tight posistion as he drove carefully on the tracks. Not long, the operator had been gone from the Knapford signalling tower and the signalling system on the computer has a critical error. When Max continued driving Gordon up to Knapford, the computer still has critical error and the points set to the massive white electric train's line and caught the wheel of the passenger wagon and derailed. Reggie and Max arrived at the scene of a disaster after arriving at Knapford Station. He says that the new signalling equipment controls the points and something must be wrong. Danny, Doug, Smithy, Stephenie and Sir Clearence Porter arrived to see what was the matter and then they heard an unexpected sound, it was 7897 and was coming straight to pass through Knapford. Reggie panicked about the malfunction affected the points. Max came up with an idea: A radio to radio the driver of 7897 to stop 7897 to crash at the back of Gordon's coaches and a brakevan cutting through. He ran to Top Hatt's office and begged to use the radio equipment. Up ahead, 7897 was cheerfully gliding down the line when the driver heard Max on the radio to stop him. Not so dangerous, 7897 frequently hit the brakes just in time and nearly hit the brakevan behind Gordon's coaches. Reggie came to see Max that he did a great job on stopping 7897 just in time. He decides to do something to get a new signalling system and Top Hatt made a note: "Replacement for Hal 9000 signalling system. From color to monochrome, Max and Stephanie had gone for a date. Thomas has entered full service and pulled Annie and Clarabel. Later, it was soon popular that Top Hatt raised funds for Percy the Small Engine and with funds for Henry the Green Engine. At the end, Gordon shunts his coaches back to the shunting yards and 7897 took a rest in the siding. Thomas, Percy, and Gordon found Tidmoth Sheds and went to sleep. Characters *Reggie *Max Porter *Sir Clearence Porter *Top Hatt *T. K. Maxx *Danny *Doug *Smithy *Stephenie *Larry Thompson *Smokey *Huey Tannen *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Mr. Crockett (does not speak) *Snozzle (does not speak) *Biff Tannen (cameo) *Thomas (does not speak) *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *7897 (does not speak) *DeLorean Time Machine (does not speak) Locations *Lower Tidmouth *Doc's House *M.C. BUNN (restaurant, where Duck being pulled out of the wreckage of the barber shop) *Ffarquhar Sheds *ttte.wikia:Maithwaite *Knapford *Shunting Yards *Tidmouth Sheds Trivia Category:Specials